Earn My Keep
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Challenges Reward Challenge: Supertramp The castaways will be divided in three teams. One member of the team must throw a rope with a hook in a box with sandbags at the top of a platform and pull the hook to drop twenty sandbags. Then another team member must toss the sandbags to another who must throw them in a net tube. When all the sandbags are inside the net tube, all the members of the team must maneuver the sandbags through the tube. Then one member must toss the sandbags in a trampoline to reach five net baskets. The first team to put one sandbag on each basket, wins reward. Reward: Trip to a Survivor Spa reward with lunch. Winner: Jillian Marks, Nicole McGrath, and Yannick Peters Immunity Challenge: Living Color Jeff would reveal a cycle of colored tiles to the castaways. Once the cycle is complete, the castaways would recite the pattern back by placing colored tiles in a chute. If they are incorrect, they would be eliminated. The last castaway standing wins immunity. Winner: Gerda Brown Story Night 27 The camera fades in to the Hakauata camp with ominous music being played. Small animals scamper around the shelter before running off as the final nine return to camp. They all set their torches down before standing around the fire. The former Heroes seem excited they now have the majority while the former Villains are disappointed. Nicole: ''Well good job, guys. ''Yannick: ''I really hope things won't be extremely awkward for the rest of the time. ''Kim (Angry): Oh it will be awkward. Kim, Yannick, and Noah are now sitting by the fire while everyone else is at the shelter. Kim pokes at the fire angrily, not wanting to speak to anyone. Noah tries to speak, but Yannick stops him. We then see Jillian motion Nicole to follow her. The two women go down to the beach. Jillian has an annoyed look on her while Nicole worries, knowing she's about to get an earful about the idol. Jillian: Why didn't you play the idol!? Nicole: Because if the vote ended in a null vote, I would be their prime target! Jillian: You would have been safe! Nicole: And without an idol and probably still in the minority! After the confessional, we see Nicole and Jillian walk away from one another. Nicole: I know you hate me right now but just sleep on it and you'll see it from my point of view. (intro plays) Day 28 The camera fades into a challenge area. After a few shots showing the challenge, we see Probst. Jeff: ''Come on in, guys! The final nine walk in to the challenge and stand on the black mat. After going over the challenge, Jeff splits them into three teams. On the read team is Kim, Noah, and Gerda. On the blue team is Yannick, Jillian, and Nicole. On the black team is Gerard, Luke, and Laura. At the start, Gerda, Yannick, and Luke are the ones throwing the hook. Luke manages to get it after only three throws while Gerda and Yannick struggle. Yannick soon manages to get the hook around the ring as the black team begins to throw their bags through the tube. Kim grows increasingly annoyed with Gerda as she fails to get the hook around the ring. Kim then runs up and forcibly takes the hook away from Gerda and begins to toss it. The blue team begins to catch up to black as Yannick surprisingly gets a majority of the bags through the tube. However, Gerard finishes throwing first and the three begin to push the bags through the tube. Yannick gets his last bag through the tube as he, Jillian, and Nicole push the five that didn't get to the end through the tube. The manage to pass the black team as Nicole begins to bounce the bags. Kim finally gets the hook around the ring but Jeff claims they are already out of the challenge due to how far behind they are. Laura finally gets the last bag out of the tube and they begin to collect them. Nicole gets her second bag in the basket as Luke begins to bounce the bag. Luke manages to catch up by sinking to bags back to bag and the race to win begins. Nicole manages to get her third in while Luke starts to struggle, though only for a short while as when Nicole sinks her fourth, Luke gets his third in. However, Nicole gets her fifth in and wins reward for her team. The shot then changes to Jeff instructing the nine on what will happen. ''Jeff: Alright, Nicole, Yannick, Jillian, you guys will head to the Survivor Spa and enjoy a nice meal. Head on out. Yannick, Nicole, and Jillian happily make their way to the spa. Jeff: ''As for the rest of you, got nothing for ya. Head on back to camp. Everyone gets their things and starts to head back to camp. We cut to the six losers return to camp, dejected. The four Heroes who lost go off on their own, leaving Kim and Gerard in the shelter. Gerard is sitting on the edge while Kim is lying down. ''Kim: I can't stand Gerda. She does nothing. She cost us that win today and they're keeping her around as an extra vote. Gerard (Not interested): ''Uh-huh. ''Kim: It kills me that she may make it further than me. Kim: ''I hate them. I hate them all. I just want to get Gerda's useless ass out of here. We then cut to the Heroes standing in a circle at the beach. Noah has his canteen in his hand while Laura hands out fruit for the four to eat. ''Luke: I'm glad Yannick went on reward. Laura: ''Yeah, hopefully he keeps those two from finding clues. We then cut to the spa. Three women with robes on their arms and drinks in their hands wait by the entrance. Soon, Nicole, Jillian, and Yannick arrive and are greeted. ''Jillian: Oh my God, this is amazing! We see the three begin to get massages from the woman. Nicole and Jillian look over to Yannick. Yannick: ''Holy crap, this is great. The two girls laugh. Soon, the three down to enjoy their meal. They sit at a round table and the three women who greeted them being them spa sandwiches and iced tea. ''Yannick: ''Oh my Lord, thank you. ''Nicole: Yeah seriously. Yannick pours the two women iced tea before pouring himself some. Jillian: ''Such a gentleman. Yannick chuckles. ''Yannick: ''So, even after last night, I still do want to work with you two. ''Nicole: Oh really? Yannick: ''Yeah, because people like Luke are way too dangerous to go deep. ''Jillian: Yeah, he thinks he has this game wrapped up. Yannick: Exactly, but I would want to get Kim out first because of how physical she is. Nicole: ''Well if you want Kim gone, we're more than happy to. ''Yannick: Yeah? Nicole: ''Oh hell yeah, she made our lives a living hell at the Lotofoa beach So I'll do anything to earn my keep and if that means voting Kim, I'll vote Kim. ''Yannick: ''So we good? ''Nicole: ''Yep. Jillian goes to wipe her mouth but as soon as she picks up her napkin, a clue to the idol falls out. Both Nicole and Yannick see it and Jillian picks it up. ''Yannick: What does it say? Jillian: ''Putting me on the spot here. The three chuckle. ''Jillian (Reading): Beyond a sea of green is where you find protection. All it requires is a little inspection. Near the tree with a spiral is where you will find the idol. Nicole: ''Sea of green? The camera fades back to the Hakauata camp. The three reward winners walk up to the shelter as it begins to rain. Everyone is huddled to try and stay warm except for Yannick. He motions Laura and Noah towards him and the three walk to the water. ''Yannick: ''Jillian got the clue and I forced her to read it out loud. The idol is hidden near a 'sea of green' and 'a tree with a spiral.' ''Laura: ''Well let's not waste any time, let's go find it. The three walk into the woods and are caught by the other six in the shelter. ''Luke: ''Looks like it's idol huntin' time, folks. Luke gets up with Gerda and the two follow their alliance. The Villains soon get up and make their way into the woods. We see a montage of shots of everyone searching for the idol. Everyone pokes and prods around different areas while searching in groups. Luke and Laura search together, Gerda watches Kim and Gerard closely, Yannick and Noah search together while Nicole and Jillian search together. ''Jillian: Where is this f--king tree? Nicole simply shrugs. We then see Yannick, now away from Noah, looking around for the tree. He soon sees a tree with branches wrapped around it. Yannick: That looks like a tree with a spiral. Yannick starts to search around it before putting his hand in a tree hole He soon pulls the idol, wrapped in paper, out of it. Yannick: And there it is! We then cut to Gerard, Kim, and Gerda. Kim walks away from Gerard and Gerda follows. This gives time for Gerard to run away from the two. We see Gerard poke around a mud wall before finding a sizable rock. He dunks it in the river for a a few seconds before putting it in his pocket. He makes sure it's noticeable before making his way back to camp. Gerard returns to camp where everyone else has ended the idol hunt. The Heroes are gathered by their dead fire and Laura looks over to Gerard and sees the bulge in his pocket. Laura: ''Gerard has it. It's in his pocket. Everyone looks over and sees Gerard's pocket bulge. ''Luke: ''We'll just flush it out next vote. ''Yannick: ''Yeah. Yannick gives a small, confident smile as the scene fades to black. Day 29 The camera fades in to the next day at the Hakauata camp. It is still raining and everyone is huddled in the shelter wrapped in a blanket. Nicole has her buff over her face in an attempt to keep herself warm. Yannick looks at his hands and sees they are completely destroyed. Laura tries to wipe her face clean but it doesn't work. Yannick looks up towards the sky as the rain continues. He notices small holes in the tarp. ''Yannick: ''This is just perfect. The camera cuts to a few hours later. The rain begins to let up. Luke gets out of the shelter as the rain stops. He checks pots that were left out and sees they are overflowing with water. Noah checks the fire and sees it is completely out. ''Luke: ''Well we won't be able to get fire for a while but we should have enough water. ''Jillian: I'm just glad it's over. The camera then cuts to Kim and Gerard, the only ones left in the shelter. Kim is still under the blanket while Gerard uses his shirt in an attempt to dry his face. Kim gives a nasty stare towards Luke and Laura as they make an attempt to recreate the fire. Kim: ''I can't stand those two. ''Gerard: ''You can't stand anyone, can you? ''Kim: ''Not really, no. ''Kim: ''I think with your idol, we can take them out? ''Gerard: ''What makes you think I have an idol? ''Kim: ''Don't lie to me. Everyone's seen the bulge in your pocket. We all know you have it. If I lose the next challenge, play it on me. Kim turns back to Luke and Laura with a large smirk on her face while Gerard just looks annoyed. As Gerard cleans his face again, the camera fades to black. Day 30 The camera fades in to the challenge area. After a few shots of the area, we see Probst. Jeff: Come on in, guys! The final nine walk in. Kim has the immunity necklace around her neck as she and the other eight step onto the black mat. ''Jeff: ''First things first Kim, I will take that back. Kim takes the necklace off and hands it to Jeff. '''Kim: Gonna need it back. ''Jeff: ''Well, you gotta earn it. Jeff puts the necklace back on it's stand and goes over the challenge. The first round of colors is red, green, black, red, yellow, and blue. Everyone gets through the first five colors correctly but Noah accidentally puts red in for the final color, eliminating him. The second round of colors is blue, yellow, blue, green, red, black, and blue. By the fourth color, both Laura and Nicole put red instead of green, eliminating them. Luke also puts black instead of blue for the final color, leaving Kim, Gerard, Gerda, Jillian, and Yannick. The third round colors are yellow, red, black, blue, blue, green, red, black. For the third color, Yannick, Gerard, and Jillian put blue, green, and red respectively, leaving only Gerda and Kim. For the final color, Gerda puts black and Kim puts blue. Jeff announces black as the correct color, giving Gerda immunity. Kim forcibly pushes her stand down as soon as she learns she lost. The shot then cuts to Jeff addressing the final nine. ''Jeff: ''Gerda, come on over. Gerda happily skips over to Jeff and he places the necklace around her. '''''Jeff: With this around your neck, you are guaranteed a spot in the final eight. As for the rest of you, one of you will join the jury. You have the afternoon to think about it, see you tonight. We then get a slow-motion shot of everyone leaving the challenge area. The scene changes to the Hakauata camp. Gerda happily walks into camp while everyone, except the former Villains, are happy to see one of their own win. Laura hugs Gerda, congratulating her while Kim mopes in the shelter. Laura: ''Great job. ''Gerda: ''Thanks. We see the five former Heroes all by the fire. Luke looks around to make sure none of the former Villains are in earshot. He sees Kim in the shelter, Nicole and Jillian off by themselves, and Gerard walking into the woods. He soon turns back to his alliance. ''Luke: So we're all good with Kim tonight, right? Noah: ''Yeah, I'm cool with it. ''Luke: Alright. Hopefully we'll be sleeping peacefully tonight. Luke turns his attention back to the fire while Yannick looks at his ally, wanting to take him out. We then see Yannick walking down a winding path with Nicole and Jillian. Birds chirp in the distance. Yannick: ''So they want Kim out tonight. ''Nicole: ''Not a shock. ''Yannick: ''But what I'm thinking is if you guys vote her tonight, I'd be willing to help you two and Gerard out the next vote. ''Nicole: You serious? Yannick: Yeah, I can't say how yet but if you two vote Kim with us, I'll tell you when we get back. Nicole: Ok, sounds good. Yannick: Alright, I'm gonna head back before anyone suspects anything. Yannick rushes off, leaving the two woman to discuss the plan. Nicole: ''So what do you think? ''Jillian: ''In my opinion, he won't help us. I think he's stringing us along. ''Nicole: ''But we won't know unless we go with it. We're in a hole already. ''Jillian: But you have the idol. Nicole: ''In no way am I playing it on Kim. After what she did, I just won't. We then cut to the camp. Kim is still in the shelter while Luke and Laura are still by the fire. Unable to hold back, Kim sits up and turns her attention to Luke and Laura. ''Kim: So you guys don't even want to talk? Luke and Laura turn to Kim, confused. Luke: I mean, what's there to talk about? Kim: ''You guys are just gonna go the boring route and take me out, right? ''Laura: ''Well it's best for us. ''Kim: Yeah, for you but not for anyone else. (turns to Noah and Gerda) I guarantee you guys you are being dragged by these two. Luke (Quietly): ''Oh my God. ''Laura: ''Y'know Kim, if you were any kinder, we would have kept you around! ''Kim: Oh please, Laura. Don't give me that s--t! Laura: ''What? I'm telling it like it is! You're an arrogant, cocky person and it's the reason we're voting you! ''Kim: We'll see about that. We cut to Laura and Luke by the beach. Luke pulls her away from the argument while Laura is fuming. Laura: Oh, I can't stand that chick! Luke: ''I know, but you just told Kim she was going. ''Laura: ''And? ''Luke: Gerard has the idol. If he wanted to, he can idol her and take you out. Laura, now realizing her mistake, sighs disappointingly. As Laura finishes her confessional, the scene fades to Tribal Council. The final nine arrive, place their torches down, and sit. After the jury arrives, Jeff begins the QnA. Jeff: So Noah, last Tribal Council Joseph went home. Does that mean another former Lotofoa will be going tonight? Noah: ''Yeah but there have been arguments around camp after the challenge so anything can happen tonight. ''Jeff: ''Kim, what arguments happened? ''Kim: ''I argued with Luke and Laura. I basically told Noah and Gerda that they were being taken for a ride by these two and one of them will win. ''Luke: ''That's just her trying to stay alive. We have a tight five and nothing can break it. ''Jeff: ''So Nicole, what do you do now? ''Nicole: I just have to stay alive and try to find any cracks in that 'tight five.' There's no such thing as a tight alliance on Survivor. Everyone is looking to advance themselves and it's just a matter of who that person is. Jeff: Yannick, do you believe there is a crack in your group? Yannick: I honestly don't. I think us five agreed to just stay the course and get to the end together. Jeff: ''So Gerard, if that is a tight five, is there anything you can do? ''Gerard: Well if they're really as tight as they say, my best bet is to just win immunity after immunity or else I'm toast. The music intensifies after Gerard finishes his answer. Jeff: ''Alright, it is time to vote. Noah, you're up. Noah gets up to vote. Only Laura and Kim have their voting confessionals shown as everyone else's is kept a secret. After Jillian sits down, Jeff goes to get the votes and returns with the urn. ''Jeff: ''If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so. Kim looks at Gerard with a confident smile and motions him to play his 'idol.' However, he remains seated, surprising Kim. ''Jeff: ''Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Laura breathes a sigh of relief while Kim can do nothing but shake her head. ''Jeff: ''First vote: Kim. Kim sulks. ''Jeff: ''Laura. Laura stays calm, knowing she is safe. ''Jeff: ''Kim. Yannick looks over to Nicole. ''Jeff: ''Laura. That's two votes Kim, two votes Laura. Gerard keeps his attention to the votes. ''Jeff: ''Kim. Kim begins to collect her things. ''Jeff: ''Kim. That's four votes Kim. Nicole gives Yannick a subtle nod, showing she followed through. ''Jeff: ''Twelfth person voted out and the fourth member of our jury: Kim. Kim angrily gets her torch and walks over to Jeff. Laura nods, happy to still be in the game. Kim slams her torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff: ''Kim, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs her torch and Kim leaves Tribal without looking back. Gerard looks over to Nicole and Jillian, who don't return his glance. ''Jeff: Well with that, we have three former Lotofoa's against five Faleloa's but the number one rule in Survivor is to never get comfortable because a blindside could be in the works. Head on back to camp, goodnight. Everyone collects their things. Nicole moves her hair out of her eyes as the music begins to play and the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Yannick plots against his alliance! * Laura receives the ire of the Villains. * Two crazy Tribal Councils! Author's Notes Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains